Asteroidi di Nundac
Gli Asteroidi di Nundac si trovano in una zona remota e sgradevole, punto d'origine dei Basilischi Leviathan. In questa cintura di rocce fluttuanti ci sono giacimenti di Gel, oltre che gli habitat di esseri come gli Sciamatori Cerulleani e i millepiedi. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Ratchet e Clank vanno agli Asteroidi di Nundac per trovare un punto d'entrata alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Il Contrabbandiere offre loro l'accesso alla griglia di manutenzione primaria per alcune Anime Leviathan. Da qui, Ratchet e Clank salgono verso la stazione senza ottenere il benvenuto sperato. I leader della struttura gli mandano contro tutte le difese possibili, ma la marcia degli eroi è irrefrenabile, spingendosi fino alla zona di controllo. Qui, essendo la porta principale bloccata, gli Zoni donano a Clank un Geo-Laser con cui abbattere un muro nelle vicinanze. Una volta dentro, il duo fa la conoscenza di Talwyn Apogee, Cronk e Zephyr, con cui intraprendono un viaggio alla ricerca del Segreto Lombax. I cinque stabiliscono il loro prossimo obiettivo, cioè Ardolis, per recuperare un Artefatto Lombax dai Pirati Spaziali. Sconfitto Percival Tachyon, tutti si ritrovano nella stazione, dove Clank è rapito dagli Zoni. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced Ratchet, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr tornano a casa e incontrano Talwyn, che li mette al corrente della situazione presentandogli Sasha Phyronix. Successivamente, il gruppo obbliga Qwark a parlare del Progetto Helios. Più avanti, i Ranger Galattici aggiornano i presenti sul rintraccio di Zogg, mentre Talwyn racconta a Ratchet ciò che sa di lui. Intanto, Clank, Cronk e Zephyr stanno facendo un bagno nell'Olio GrummelNet quando i ranger li informano di aver trovato la nave nemica insieme a Fastoon. Aggiungono però che l'obiettivo è improvvisamente scomparso, facendo supporre che la galassia sia stata spostata. Durante un allenamento di Talwyn e Sasha, Artemis contatta Qwark spiegando di aver spostato Veldin in un settore senza sole, condannandolo a fine certa... a meno che Ratchet e Clank non si consegnino a lui. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories Proprio mentre Sasha e Talwyn stanno cercando di convincere Ratchet a non consegnarsi, Qwark arriva con un'idea per fermare Zogg. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Il capitano è impegnato ad assemblare il Progetto Helios con l'aiuto di Big Al, quando viene fatto notare a Zephyr che un Teracnoide sarebbe molto meglio. Deve infatti montare una Bobina energetica a onni-scoppio con un Raggio "Q" di dispersione materiale onnigalattica Lorentziana. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Zogg raggiunge la stazione tenendo in ostaggio Talwyn e liberando uno sciame di Mr. Zurkon nell'intenzione di riprendersi la scheggia di cometa. Viene però affrontanto e sconfitto dal gruppo che applica al frammento energia negativa, producendo un portale per un'altra dimensione che aspira via il Markaziano. Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (apparsi) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' (menzionati) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' Musica File:237- Nundac Asteroid Ring - OST Ratchet & Clank Future TOD|Asteroidi di Nundac Categoria:Parti delle galassie